The Fairest of Hearts
by Romi Saoirse
Summary: Lips red as blood. "Fairer than all in the land is she . . ." Hair black as night. "Tell your precious Queen, if she wants my heart to come for it herself!" Bring me your heart my dear, dear.. "Where is she? Bring me, Snow White!"
1. Prologue: Rosalie

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or the fairytale of Snow White. I was inspired to do a darker version of Snow White after seeing the trailer for Mirror, Mirror. Then I saw the trailer for Snow White and the Huntsman, I could have cried at my dream coming true and the beauty of it all. Anyways, Snow White and the Huntsman definitely helped give me the inspiration needed to do this. I hope you all enjoy my little story.

* * *

Prologue: Rosalie

* * *

_There was once a Dark Queen that ruled all of Denali, a great sorceress and as beautiful as the sun's rays in the coldest of winters. Her name was Queen Rosalie, married to the once beloved King Charles. Her purpose was to be the sole ruler of Denali, forever. Using dark magic she would retain her youthful looks and do just that. With the great King's untimely death she gained the position she so desparately yearned for. _

_The kingdom grieved at the loss of both their rightful King and Queen, all the while forgetting about their only daughter – Snow White. The rightful heir to the throne, daughter of King Charles and Queen Esme. If the youthful Queen Rosalie had one weakness it would be her – The Fairest of them All . . ._

-o0o-

A clap of thunder sounded through the bathing chamber of the Queen's suite. Lightening streaked across the sky, beautiful and startling. The windows were open, rain drops flying on the wind into the warm room. A rustle of clothing and the soft jingle of jewelry disturbed the otherwise silent chamber.

Bare feet slowly padded across the stone floor, the soft light of the fire casting a golden glow over near translucent skin. Shimmering white material of a dressing gown billowed around the smooth shapely legs.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is fairest of them all?" The husky whispered tones of the Wicked Queen floated toward the large enchanted mirror.

The mirror shuddered and swirled before it flowed out onto the floor like molten silver. It stopped and gathered before the Queen, rising up and shaping into a hooded figure. "My Queen, you are the fairest . . . but there is another fairer than even you." The deep voice of the mirror spoke the dreaded words.

The Queen's lips twisted into a snarl, "What did you say?" She hissed, a hand coming up to grip the tie holding her gown together.

The hooded figure of the mirror chuckled deeply before speaking. "There is another destined to surpass you, my Queen." It told her simply in the same monotone drawl, remorse nowhere to be found in its words. "Fairer than you is she, the bringer of a new dawn."

Now seething with rage at the wench who dared to challenge her beauty the Queen looked to the fireplace. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Tell me the name of whom is fairest of them all." She spat nastily, eyes blazing.

Bowing its head in submission, the figure began to melt once again into silver liquid; but not before answering the Queen's question. "Snow White is her name, the fairest of them all . . ." The Magic Mirror replied before falling silent again, an image of Snow White swirled into focus on the mirror – a vision of what was to come.

She was laughing, head thrown back in great amusement. Hair black as night, cascading down her back in luscious childlike curls with flowers woven through. Lips red as blood, pulled back over shining white teeth as the laughter bubbled up her throat. Skin as pale as snow contrasted lovely with the royal blue gown she wore. The child would be beautiful in time, more beautiful then she could ever imagine.

The fire exploded out of the fireplace, reaching as high as the ceiling. The Queen's face was a mask of fury for a few agonizing moments. A glass held in her hand shattered in the grip of long elegant fingers.

"How must I right this wrong?" The woman known to many as Queen Rosalie asked softly after composing herself, smoothing down her golden hair. Turning away from the mirror, quicksilver eyes darted around the room as she thought.

Snow White was still a child, if only an awkward, average looking one at the moment. The only thing about the child that stood out was her startling bright green eyes. Queen Rosalie smirked; she would turn her into nothing but a handmaid.

_Surely the harshness of servitude would destroy whatever beauty would bloom._ The Wicked Queen reasoned to herself, taking a seat in front of her Magic Mirror to comb her long hair. Yes, that was what she would do. They would see who was the fairest of them all, in the end.

Sensually toned legs crossed over the other, her dressing gown split down the middle, fanning open and putting them on display. Queen Rosalie tapped her long nails against her bare thigh, working a comb through her soft hair. "Alistair!" The Queen called, analyzing her face in the mirror's refection. Surely that was not a wrinkle upon her brow, of course not.

The beautiful doors of her chambers flew open; a tall, slender and dark-haired man strode into the room. He bowed gracefully and spoke, "My Queen, how may I be of service."

"Bring me . . . the King's daughter." Queen Rosalie demanded, her tone dismissing her servant to do as instructed. Her eyes stayed glued to her Magic Mirror, her fingers taking hold of her crown and setting it on her head.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

A/N: So because I'm going to do a rather large cast… or well trying to at least. I'm going to have different point of views every chapter. I thought it would be fun and give me something to look forward to. That way I won't become bored and this little beauty won't become discontinued. Okay, I think that's all for now. Don't forget to review and tell me what you like and don't like.

Jaz

* * *

_Rosalie_

* * *

Rosalie called forth one of her handmaids, growling in frustration. Renee came running into the room just as Rosalie threw a hand mirror into the fireplace. "Yes, my Lady?" the auburn haired woman asked softly, patiently. She'd been here since she was a teen, serving young Rose's mother when she'd been alive. Bless her soul. Now in her early thirties, Renee adapted to her new Lady, Rosalie rather well. Although, her new mistress was . . . strange a best. It was the only word to describe her other than devastatingly beautiful, she'd heard things about this woman – she was dangerous.

"Come closer, my dear. Let me see that face of yours." The stunning woman purred seductively, a gold dusted hand tipping Renee's head back to present the woman's face. There in the light a horrid brand burned into the flesh on the right side of her servant's face was revealed.

It was supposed to be a cluster of thorns in the shape of a rose but from a far it just appeared to be some horrible disfigurement. That worked just as well for Rosalie, Renee's pretty face had threatened her and needed to be dealt with immediately.

The slightest hint of bags under Rosalie's eyes caught Renee's attention, zeroing in on such an atrocity startled the woman greatly. Upon closer inspection she was able to pick out other small flaws that hadn't previously been there. Even a poorly concealed streak of silver-grey hair, _so even the Goddess-like young woman does age_. Renee mused to herself, mentally chuckling and shaking her head.

"Something amuse you, Servant?" Rosalie hissed, pulling Renee's face closer.

"N-no, my Lady" Stammered the startled handmaiden, quickly lowering her eyes in a subservient fashion to mollify her queen.

"Silence," The blonde spat savagely, continuing on after a moment. "Do not lie to me, Renee." She knew what her handmaid had seen. The disgusting lines in her face, the grey marring her beautiful golden hair.

With a snarl of disgust the agitated young woman pushed Renee away from her person. Causing the older woman to stumble and fall to the cold, unforgiving stone floor. Rosalie turned away, sitting down in front of her vanity mirror.

Her hands moved over her face, growing angrier with each passing moment. Without any warning Rosalie stood, roughly overturning the table – mirror and all. Her perfumes, oils, and magical elixirs falling to the floor with a great crash.

"Come Renee, I desire a bath." Her tone was icy and booked no room for complaint, not that Renee dare to incur her mistress' wrath. The servant meekly muttered something in agreement, picking herself up and scurried after Rosalie to draw the requested bath.

Rosalie's lips held a smirk, if her elixirs would not work then she would try other means. The sorceress made quick work of her dressing gown, letting the garment fall to the rug beneath her feet. She cared not that the doors were still wide open in the bathing chamber. Rosalie removed the glittering combs that pin her hair into place. Her golden locks tumbling down to the small of her back in gentle waves. "Do not forget the bath oils, Renee." Rosalie instructed with a sneer. "Yes, my Lady." Was the woman's soft response, hurrying to add the rose scented oil.

Rosalie walked toward the large sunken in tub, groaning in satisfaction at the hot bath water. She walked down the short three steps, the water rising to her hips before she sat on the ledge inside the tub. As usual Renee joined her mistress to help bathe the young woman. All the while Renee felt eyes on her.

Her eye twitched in slight uneasiness, her sure hands wavering a bit in lathering the washing cloth she held. Rosalie leaned back a bit, allowing Renee the needed space to wash her all the while her mind elsewhere. Youth. It was always on her mind, the need to stay beautiful. _Young and beautiful . . . Forever._

Rosalie's eyes roamed around the room, her thoughts darkening continuously at ever growing fear of aging. There, in the corner on the left-hand side of the room. It was a parcel, it looked to be a painting perhaps. "What is that?" She gestured to the object, taking hold of Renee's chin and turning her face in the direction.

The handmaid's eyes widened in recognition, spotting what her mistress was showing her, "Ah that was a gift from King Charles of the North, my Lady."

Rosalie appraised the gift with cool indifference, though inside she was very curious. The King had been courting her for a few weeks now and loved to shower her in gifts. Gifts that she was sure he wouldn't hand over to his sickly little wife.

"Alright, unwrap it then and let me see what the Fool King has bought me to sway my judgment of him." She sighed, pushing Renee away lightly. The servant bowed her head, shuffling off to do as she was told.

Renee hurried slid back into her clothes, the fabric sticking to her wet frame uncomfortably. An impatient sigh behind her sounded, quickly she struggled to pull the gift toward the bath, it was large and heavy. "Do not break the gift before I have had a chance to see it, you insufferable woman." Rosalie drawled, the threat ringing in her words.

The handmaid swallowed thickly, "Yes, Lady Rosalie." Renee carefully removed the wrapping from around the gift. A gasp of awe tearing from the woman's throat as she looked at the expensive gift; a hand covering her mouth.

Rosalie's head whipped to the side, her eyes widening for a brief moment. It was a mirror, beautifully crafted silver one set in a bejeweled frame that complemented it nicely. She rose, wading in the hip deep water to get a closer look at the mirror.

It shimmered in the light as if it were . . . alive. "There is a note with it, my Lady." Renee stated hesitantly, holding up a letter with the King's seal on it. The woman mumbled something else that Rosalie sneered at. "I don't care for your inane chatter, Renee. Now hand me the letter and leave my sight at once." The blonde ordered harshly, all but snatching the envelope from Renee's hands. She barely spared the older woman a glance when she scampered hurriedly out of the room.

Now left alone, Rosalie inspected the sealed envelope. Light grey eyes scanned over the tan paper, eyeing the familiar seal before breaking it out. The letter was nothing new; unrestrained compliments did nothing for her. She reclined in the bath, crossing her legs and continued to read the letter. He was requesting her audience, no matter how subtle the words she could read between the lines.

Rosalie looked to the window when she was done, letting the words from the letter soak into her. So King Charles was summoning the beauty of the east, might as well give him what he thinks he wants. Rosalie thought to herself, calling for another of her servants. After being wrapped in a clean dressing gown she told her servants to hang up her new mirror.

The blonde stood before the mirror, inspecting herself in the reflective surface. "Mirror, mirror on the wall." Rosalie said playfully, immediately feeling silly once the words fell from her lips. "How does one keep from aging?" She asked bitterly, leaning closer into the mirror.

She gasped when the mirror rippled and spilled out on to the floor. Stumbling back with wide grey eyes she watched, utterly transfixed. Slowly the hooded figure with the build of a man stood before her. "My Queen," The Mirror Man intoned his voice deep and filled with magic. It seeped into her bones and her own power deep within her. "To consume one's essence shall return to you the beauty and power that wanes."

Rosalie stepped forward, giving him a severe look, "Consume their essence?" She repeated slowly. The Mirror Man did not reply, only stood unmoving – awaiting another question. A commotion near the entrance drew the woman's attention. There stood one of the newer handmaids, Gianna, if she recalled. The girl stood petrified, staring between her lady and the Mirror Man, looking all for the world as if she would run at the slightest.

The blonde smirked at her fortune, "Come to me, girl." She commanded, curling her finger in a 'come hither' gesture. Gianna was slow to comply, hesitantly moving forward to do as her lady bid.

Once the child-woman was close enough Rosalie's hand shot out to seize her throat. Gianna cried out gripping the older woman's wrist. "P-please, My Lady!" The child began to beg but it fell on deaf ears. With strength that Rosalie didn't know she had she raised the child in the air. Inspecting her like one would do fine wine, her lips parted delicately as she drew in a deep breath.

Gianna let out a short scream, kicking her legs helplessly as her strength faded. The life was being sucked from her very being; her skin lost the healthy glow – becoming ashen and sunken in. The life faded from her eyes, and rolled into the back of her head. Soon Rosalie came to hold what looked to be a mummified corpse; she tossed it away with disgust.

Gone was the aging woman from before, Rosalie stood running her hands along the curves of her body. Moaning contently at the rush her 'meal' gave her, euphoria ravaged her body. She was beautiful again, absolutely radiant. Her hair looked as if it was the embodiment of the sun's rays, bright and full of gentle curls that gave it a healthy bounce. Her peach-colored skin warm, soft and glowing healthily. Gone were the streaks of grey and crow's feet, the tiredness around her silver-grey eyes also disappeared. Gone were the horrors of aging, only radiant beauty was left.

The Mirror Man melted back into the molten silver and slithered back into place on the bejeweled frame. A disembodied chuckle sounded around the room.

Let the games begin.


	3. Prologue: Snow White

**Pairings:** One-sided Snow White/Rosalie, Esme/Charles, the rest are undecided.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Snow White and the Huntsman characters, or the Fairytale of Snow White. If I did I would be swimming in riches but I'm not. However, I was inspired by them all and a few other things and decided to write this story.

**Words on this chapter:** This here is the intro for Snow White, I just might do this for a few characters. Mainly the important ones, I added some stuff to Rosalie's prologue. Sooo, if you want you can dash back and take a look at it. So sorry this took so long, if it makes you all feel better to know the next official chapter is just about done and should be up soon.

Anyways, enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Prologue: Snow White**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful and just Queen named Esme. She was married to King Charles and together they ruled over the kingdom of Denali in peace and harmony. But as the years came to pass she had only one true desire. Children. Repeatedly the gift of life was ripped from her cruelly. She grew saddened by this and as if in response to her sadness a cold and frightful winter settled upon the kingdom . . ._

-o0o-

Queen Esme walked along the path of her ice and snow covered sanctuary – a garden. One that was now frozen and barren of life that bore a heart-wrenching resemblance to something else in her life. A tear slipped down the usually cheerful queen's cheek. Her lavender cloak flowed around her frame from the wind; a light snow began to fall.

Slowly the woman walked her garden in silence, taking in the snow that cascaded through the early morning air. It really was beautiful despite her wonderful flowers and plants being absent. A streak of color caught her sight just out the corner of her eye and she turned.

Esme sucked in a shocked breath, was that? "A rose," she breathed in amazement, making her way over to the small rose bush damaged by snow and ice. A single red rose bloomed vividly among bare stems. "What strength you have to bloom during such a winter." she murmured to herself, reaching out to caress the petals.

"So beautiful," Esme crooned, completely enthralled with the flower that defied nature. "Oh!" she exclaimed after pricking her finger on a thorn. Blood was already welling up on the surface of her finger. The Queen pulled back her finger for examination – watching as three small drops of her lifeblood fell to the snow below.

The stark contrast of the crimson liquid and the pristine whiteness of the snow struck a longing chord within her soul. "If . . . if only I had a child with skin as pale as snow and lips a crimson as blood," Esme whispered to the winds. "If only she had hair as black as a raven's wings . . . I'd love her fiercely."

_If only the children that quickened in my womb had the strength of this rose. _She thought with a mournful sob, a hand clutching her bodice. Esme turned away from the flower and returned to the castle.

It was soon after that the great Queen saw her wish come true in the form of her heart's desire. A child and her name was Snow White. With her birth came the spring and the kingdom rejoiced. Snow White would come to bloom with all the defiance and beauty of the rose that rebelled against the winter.

-o0o-

"Thank you, thank you, thank you . . ." King Charles whispered into Esme's ear while holding their daughter. He repeatedly pressed loving kisses onto her cheek and the side of her neck.

She gave him a tired smile; sweat dampened her hair – beads of it glistened on her brow. "She is not my gift to you, my love." Esme spoke softly. "She is naught but an extension of us – our love for each other so great that we must share it with her . . . our child – Snow White."

Charles nodded with a grin and a proud gleam in his eyes. "Is that what we shall call our little wonder?"

"Yes, it suits her perfectly." she replied, her eyes fluttered shut without her permission. Esme allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber, the birth of their daughter having drained her greatly.

"Then it will be as you have said, my Queen." Charles murmured, looking over his lovely wife as she slept peacefully. In his arms his daughter stirred but did not wake, "You will be loved fiercely, little Snow." With that said he pressed his lips to her forehead and settled back into the chair he occupied.

* * *

**After Notes:** Yes, yes. I know this is short and you all have been waiting so long but please be patient with me. I had a few rough patches and the paths that I chose to take with the story keep changing. I only have a vague understanding of what I want to do and where I want to go with this story. Don't give up on me though, I'll try my hardest to get the chapters up faster. :)

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_The olive toned woman gave a sad smile, kneeling down beside the bed and running her fingers through Snow White's thick hair. "I am sorry, my heart, but her Grace is resting at the moment." she confessed reluctantly._

_-o0o-_

_"Father!" she cried, pushing out her chair and running into the arms of her father. Charles' hearty laugh filled the room, "Hello my darling, have you been a good girl?" he asked which prompted Snow White to nod in an endearingly jerky manner._

_-o0o-_

_"I think I like that better than, Snow White." The child murmured. "Can you keep calling me Bella?" she asked, softly._

_"Yes, I will if you wish me to." Didyme laughed, hugging her close as they walked._


	4. Little Snow & Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, Snow White & The Huntsman, or the Snow White fairytale.

Author's Notes: Okay so I finished this chapter a long time ago but I kept feeling like it wasn't complete. After adding another couple hundred words I just decided to post it. I'm not really happy with it mostly because I'm just laying ground work. I'm also trying to figure out the road I want to take with this story.

Well, I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

* * *

**Little Snow & Reunions**

* * *

Snow White, otherwise known as just Snow to some, was sad again.

Her mother was sick; she just knew it deep down. Snow White frowned in dismay; she'd ruined another flower crown for her mother. The petals of the lilies she was winding together where splayed across her emerald colored dress. Snow gave a small growl in frustration, swiping at the petals. She was all of nine summers and yet so fierce and independent already.

Didyme told her that patience was a virtue and anger solved nothing. With that thought the child settled down, taking in a breath through her nose. The sweet scents of the flower garden tickled her nose.

The garden was large and circular with a big beautiful fountain in the center. The fountain itself drew its own attention but not so that the garden became insignificant. It was one of those fountains with a statue in the middle – a woman. The woman was standing in a relaxed position with some sort of cloth wrapped around her in a makeshift dress. A decanter of some sort held loosely in her hands – tilted slightly so that the water poured from it.

Didyme told her that the fountain was given to her mother along with the garden long ago as a gift. Her Queen Mother loved flowers and lazing about in the gardens on beautiful days. She used to tell Snow White stories about the stone woman. The nameless woman was once a maiden as human as Snow but her lover was taken from her by illness. She was so beautiful the Gods whisked her away to Olympus to be a cup-bearer but she was so very sad – eventually the other Gods took pity on her and froze her in time. There she was unmoving in time and beauty; forever pouring her decanter, it was a gloomy tale.

Snow White's mind took a turn back to previous thoughts on her mother, the Queen of the North was ill. She heard the servants whisper about it around her thinking her too young to understand. She had taken it upon herself to personally see to it that her mother got better. It was a simple cold; it was the north that they resided in after all.

With a small sigh she began twisting the sweet smelling flowers, determined yet gentle hands wove them into a nice crown. This time it turned out perfect and Snow White beamed with pride. "Well done, little Bella." A familiar voice crooned from her right, the nickname cueing her to the person's identity.

"Didyme!" she cried out with a bright happiness only someone so young could manage. She practically flew into the woman's arms. Didyme was average height with short layered honey blonde hair with an odd grey streak toward the side of her head. Her face was slim with a permanent bright smile spread across it that caused her pretty dark blue eyes to shine warmly.

She wore a plain dark blue dress with a black underbust corset overtop with silver embellishments that accented both her small waist and modest bust. A crisp white apron was also tied at her waist, with a pretty bow that bounced proudly at her lower back – securing the apron to her person.

"Oh Didyme, I have finished the crown! Look!" Snow White presented the crown to her maid with a brilliant smile.

Didyme took the crown with great care, turning it over in her hands with a soft smile of her own. "_Molto bella_," she praised, setting the crown upon Snow White's head. The light fluttering material of her long sleeves danced in the gentle breeze.

"Bella?" The child question curiously, looking up at Didyme whom nodded. "Bella means beautiful, yes?" she asked, brows furrowing in thought at the foreign language.

"Yes, little one, it means beautiful," Didyme smiled, tapping Snow White's nose. "Just like a certain adventurous child I know . . ." she teased, taking the girl's hand and leading her back toward the castle.

"So that is why you call me…" Snow White mused aloud, taking hold of her crown so it wouldn't blow away. At her maid's inclination she smiled widely, pressing into the woman's side as they walked. "I think I like that better than, Snow White." The child murmured. "Can you keep calling me Bella?" she asked, softly.

"Yes, I will if you wish me to." Didyme laughed, hugging her close as they walked.

-o0o-

Snow White twirled around the room, her laughter filling the area and making it feel warmer . . . Lighter almost. Her hand was raised high, pale and pure, laced with another's that was more tanned than hers.

The room was warm and inviting, bronze and gold decorated the room. The small fireplace flickering on the east wall created dancing shadows. The princess' rooms were large but not overly so; she was young yet and didn't need too much freedom to create mess. Or so that was what the Queen decided, not wanting to give the servants too much trouble. Queen Esme was a gentle soul and treated her servants fairly unlike others.

"That's it little Snow, keep twirling!" Didyme – the child's personal caretaker encouraged, twirling the girl faster and laughing along with her. She was trying to take her little mistress' mind off the disappointment of not seeing her mother.

"I cannot, I cannot, Didyme!" Snow White squealed, attempting to stop but only stumbled and fell over onto her bed, breathless. "I miss mother, please can I see her? I want to give her my gift."

The olive toned woman gave a sad smile, kneeling down beside the bed and running her fingers through Snow White's thick hair. "I am sorry, my heart, but her Grace is resting at the moment." she confessed reluctantly, Snow frowned at Didyme; turning her head away and looking to the ground gloomily.

"However, there is a surprise here for you that I am sure you will enjoy." The Italian woman baited, dropping a kiss on the child's cheek. Snow's head snapped up and Didyme laughed dancing away and beckoning the child to follow her.

Together the two exited Snow White's rooms, both sporting wide grins. It was then that Snow White noticed all of the servants scurrying around in a tizzy.

She turned to Didyme for answers. "Why are the servants running around like bees searching for their honey?"

The woman swiveled her head to observe those around her before replying to her young mistress. "Tonight is the spring ball, did you forget, young one?"

Bella adopted a wide eyed look in remembrance while clapping a hand over her mouth. "O-of course not!" She looked around, cheeks coloring when she spoke a bit too loudly.

Didyme smiled but said no more, guiding the two to the informal drawing room. The older woman gestured Snow White to close her eyes by brushing her fingers tips down the child's eyelids. "No peeking little Bella." Didyme whispered, making Snow giggle and close her eyes tightly. She strained to her any sort sound that would give away the surprise but there were none.

Snow White giggled again, her small hands covering her rose red lips to quell her laughter. "Open your eyes, Bella." She heard and her eyes flew open instantly. Her breath froze for a moment, eyes lighting up at the figure not far from her.

"Alec!"

There stood Alec, son of the Duke of the Somerfall; he was a year older than Snow White and her most cherished friend. He was an inch taller than her and slim; he had short brown hair with an odd gold streak here and there. His eyes were also a rich honey brown, framed by long lashes. His skin was lightly tanned from the burning sun; Somerfall was located in the south. It had the most brutal summers at times that could rival the worst winters in the north. With all this said he was already so handsome for a boy of eight years.

"Hello Snow." He smiled; it was then that Snow White saw he was missing one of his front teeth.

"Your tooth!" she exclaimed, rushing to her friend to examine him. "What has happened? Were you hurt?" Snow White fussed, turning her wide green eyes on him and looking about his frame wildly.

A deep chuckle drew the attention of the children, "Calm down, little Snow." Eleazar instructed soothingly. This was Alec's father, he was tall with dark brown hair, long enough to be pulled back with a leather tie. His skin was a bit lighter than his son's and his eyes were a deep shade of grey. Tranquility and astuteness was the aura that surrounded him and made many flock to him.

"Alec here lost his tooth after taking a tumble during his sword training." Eleazar's eyes glittered as he recalled seeing his son trip over a rock after charging at him recklessly.

"Father!" Alec exclaimed, scandalized.

Snow White's lips formed into a small 'o' looking between her friend and his father before turning her back and giggling into her hands.

"He lies!" Alec cried, his voice cracking at the end and his cheeks coloring.

Didyme took this moment to clear her throat, "Could I get you anything else while you wait, my Lord?" she questioned while pouring Eleazar a goblet of wine, bringing it over as he settled into a chair.

"Oh no, thank you, Didyme." He smiled, taking his drink from her, their fingers brushing for just a moment. Eleazar arched a brow, taking a sip of the sweet red wine and licking his lips afterward. Didyme blushed, stepping back toward the wall. Ducking her head she turned and set the wine back down. The doors to the room opened again and a few servants were bringing in snacks and such.

Snow White tilted her head, having witnessed the transaction with a confused face. "Why is your face red, Didyme?" she asked in innocent worry, batting her long inky black eye lashes.

"Come, little Snow." Eleazar drew Snow's attention for a brief moment, a moment that allowed Didyme to compose herself. "How about we dine on a few slices of apple and blueberries? Perhaps some warm bread and cheese as well?"

Snow White visibly brightened at the mentions of her beloved fruits, scampering over to the table. Didyme was quick to serve her little mistress, placing only the child's favorites in front of her. After a few minutes of eating and the small chatter between Snow White and Alec the doors to the study opened. King Charles swaggered into the room followed closely by his manservants, he was a tall impressive figure dressed in dark violet and gold with beautiful trimmings that shined in the light. His crown sat proudly on his head, glittering along with his many other jewels that didn't retract from his powerful character.

He had a healthy glow about his skin that could have come from him just returning from a good hunt; Charles' sparkling green eyes were trained solely on his old friend Eleazar and then his daughter. "Father!" she cried, pushing out her chair and running into the arms of her father. Charles' hearty laugh filled the room, "Hello my darling, have you been a good girl?" he asked which prompted Snow White to nod in an endearingly jerky manner.

"Father, I made a present for Mother, may I take it to her?" She pouted her lips and turned her own vibrant green eyes on him.

Charles shook his head; "Your Mother taught you that look did she not?" she asked already knowing the answer deep in his heart. Just thinking of his Queen brought about a large blinding smile to his face. "I have such delightful news to share with you all!" King Charles laughed jovially, still holding his dear daughter.

"The Queen is with child!" he publicized, pressing a kiss into Snow White dark hair. "You are to be an elder sister, what say you little Snow?"

Snow was speechless with wide unblinking eyes staring off into the open air. This did not deter Eleazar though; he was already up and out his chair.

"Congratulations my dear friend!" Eleazar came over to say, patting Charles on the back with his own large smile.

Snow White was lost within her own thoughts, _Mother is having a baby! Oh, a little baby brother or sister!_ She mentally crooned, jittering in her father's arms at the thoughts or help her mother with the baby paraded about her mind. "Oh Father, I wish to see Mother, please?" Snow White pleaded, blinking her large green eyes up at him again just as her mother taught her.

Charles only smiled down at his child then nodded, "Alright then, she should be finishing up with her doctor." he granted easily, stroking her cheek softly. Snow White could barely contain her excitement. "But, you should take Alec with you; Eleazar and I have much to discuss."

"Oh yes Father, Didyme could take us," The raven haired child turned to look at her still blushing maid. "Huh? Didyme, your face is still red, are you coming down with a cold?"

The maid sputtered, looking down and tugging at her apron. "W – well no… I am quite well." she mumbled, moving forward to gently take hold of Snow White's shoulders and turn her in the direction of the door.

Didyme's head was still bowed toward her King, gathering herself so she could address him. "I'll just take the children now if that is alright with you, your Grace."

Charles merely nodded and waved the three of them out, "Yes, yes, you may leave now Didyme." he said in a pleasant but dismissive tone, taking a seat at the head of the small table at the same time Eleazar did.

"Come, Alec!" Snow White giggled, dragging the barely protesting Alec out of the room. She paid no mind to her frantic maid's calls, knowing the way to her parents' rooms by heart.

"Shouldn't we slow down before Didyme has a fit?" Alec asked, looking over her shoulder at the flustered handmaid. He tried to offer an apologetic look but the action was lost when he stumbled and had to turn to look where he was going.

"Didyme doesn't mind," Snow assured her friend, flashing him a grand smile. "As long as she can see us her heart will remain at ease."

She could see Alec nod his head out the corner of her eye and continued to tug him along. They were nearly there now, turning a corner she could feel her heart soar at the prospects of seeing her dear mother.

Snow let out a small sound of excitement when she and Alec skidded to a halt just outside of a pair of double doors. She pushed them open without a second thought and was immediately gifted the sight of her mother. There she sat in a chair in the middle of the main room, kneeling at her feet was the kind doctor she had been seeing recently. He went by the name of Doctor Swan.

After realizing she was just standing in the doorway like a fool with her mouth open Snow White finally spoke. "Hello, Mother!" she greeted with a wild wave

-o0o-

Charles settled into a chair opposite of Eleazar, reaching over and clapping his old friend on the shoulder. He settled back and reached for his goblet of wine, Eleazar chose that moment to speak.

"Once more I must offer my congratulations at the conception of yet another child, Charles." His friend said with a wide grin, tipping his goblet in cheers. "Are you hoping for a boy this time around to take over the throne when you have passed?"

Charles did not answer right away, breaking a piece of bread off from a loaf sitting on the table. It was warm, soft, and fresh – it must have come straight from the oven. He let the buttery sweetness of the bread wash over his senses before responding.

"It matters not whether I have a son this time around or another beautiful daughter." The King began thoughtfully, looking out the window for a moment. "My eldest, though she is a girl would make a fine queen. Snow White is a fair and just, she will not bend to the will of others easily. She will rule this kingdom with a gentle heart and firm hand." he said confidently, nodding at his own words.

Eleazar considered Charles words, placing his chin on the back of his hand. He took a sip of his wine before speaking again. "How is the Queen faring?"

"She is well, glowing already and spent the morning thanking the Gods for blessing us once more." Charles replied with a soft smile, his eyes distant in remembrance. The look was gone all too soon, replaced with a serious look.

"Now then, tell me Eleazar, what has you coming to visit me without sending word first?" The King of Denali asked, setting his cup down and leaning forward and setting his chin on a closed fist.

The Duke frowned, leaning forward as well and looked to be gathering his thoughts to answer. "There have been a few disturbances lately." he began, lifting his eyes to meet Charles'. "Talk of a Dark Army has reached my ears and it concerns me greatly…"

-o0o-

A ragged gasp echoed throughout a dimly lit room made of cool earth and straw. Alerting the attention of the others gathered with in the room. Their eyes moved across the room to the body lying prone on a small cot, a threadbare blanket lie discarded on the ground just beside it.

"What is it? What has startled you, woman?"

Heavy footsteps carried the owner of the voice across the room to reach the woman on the bed.

"It has started…" she whispered into the open air sadly.

The male grasped her shoulders and shook her roughly, the woman not fighting back only hanging limply in his hands. "What have you seen? Speak!" he yelled in a panic. The others in the room shifting uncomfortably, grasping the weapons on their hips.

"It has begun… your end." The woman said with a wistful sigh, grunting with the male dropped her back onto her cot.

"I will not have your lies, wench." he spat, raking a hand through rain-darkened hair. "You three!" He pointed to the other three in the room, two men and another woman. "Watch her, if she so much as moves make it so she will not be able to do so again." With his orders in place the angry male swept out of the room with all the force of the hurricane.

The room was quiet then, except for the noise from outside and the audiable inhalations of the girl on the bed. One of the guards stepped forward – the woman. Her strawberry-gold hair pulled back tightly in a long braid. She crept closer to the makeshift bed, ignoring the warning grunts from her companions.

She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder hesitantly, fearing she might startle her. "Alice, what did you see? What has started?" she asked softly, her eyes warily darting to the open doorway of the room.

There was no verbal response from the girl – Alice, only the sounds of a slow and steady tune that she began to hum. It was hard to make out whether it was happy or a mournful tune. It simply pulled on every emotion one was capable of feeling. It wasn't right and yet she felt soothed by it.

"Tanya, get away from her." One of the males hissed uneasily, grabbing the blonde by her upper arm and pulling her away. "We should not be talking to her, she's not right, she's a witch." he sneered in disgust at Alice.

The newly identified Tanya snarled angrily, jerking her arm away. "She isn't and you know it!" she whispered furiously over Alice's humming which had grown louder during their altercation.

"Look, we have orders so keep your mouth shut." h told her and Tanya made to open her mouth again but he shook his head, tipping it toward the doorway. "We'll talk later."

"Just what will you be talking about later, Emmett?"

Everyone in the room stiffened at that voice, a collective thought echoing through their minds at the figure in the doorway. _Oh shit…_

* * *

_After Notes: Alright! So this is it for this chapter. What do you think is going to happen next? Are you enjoying it so far? Please bare with me, I know it is a bit boring but I'm trying to lay the ground work and figure out some things. There may be some time before the next chapter though so I beg once again that you bare with me._

_Anyways, please review if you have anything to say about the chapter. If not well then thanks for reading, I suggest you check out any of my other stories if you like my writing. I suggest my Avengers/Twilight Crossover fic, 'The Inability To Say No'._

_Be Blessed, Romi~_


End file.
